Hunger Games Teen Titans
by LunaLogan
Summary: The Titans, villains and heroes were captured by Slade and are emprisoned in different Districts. Each year, two persons in each District will be chosen to participate at a game called Hunger Games. The only way to win: survival. Who will have to participate? Who will die? Who will survive? Rated T for violence. Bbrae fanfic. OCs and characters from the Justice League.
1. The plan

**Raven POV:**

I open my eyes and notice I am in a hospital. This hospital is really weird, I wouldn't have guessed it was one if it wasn't for the smell of disinfectant and the heart monitors sound.

I am in a hospital but, why? I don't remember what happened to me.

I try to get up but I realize that I am immobilized by some magical ropes which took my powers away.

I turn my head to the right and find Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

Robin is on a hospital bed attached by some ropes. He doesn't look fine. His black hair, usually neatly brushed with tons of hairgel, is disordonned with strands sticking everywhere and certainly weren't washed since days back or maybe even weeks. His skin is so pale that we can make out his veins through it.

Next to him is Starfire on a hospital bed too, attached by some metal bars. I suppose they're magic too. Her usually bright red fiery hair is now dark auburn. Her tan orange skin is now a pale orange and she has wrinkles on her forehead, surely from the stress of the battle.

Next to her lays Cyborg on a tablet in metal, attached by some metal bars. His body made of metal and electronic is dirty and the electronics parts are turned of, even his left red eye. His chocolate skin is a sickly pale, too. From here, I can't see perfectly all the damages he recieved but I know he wasn't spared, like the rest of us.

But where is Beast Boy?

I turn my head to my left and see Beast Boy attached by some magic ropes to a hospital bed, too. His forest green hair is dirty and disheveled, even more than usual, and his light green skin is pale with some scratches, here amd there.

"Beast Boy?" I call weakly.

He opens his eyes and looks at me smiling weakly. He looks awful.

"Hey Rae." he greets me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"As okay as I can be when I'm attached to a hospital bed by some magic ropes, after a terrible fight."

Of course stupid question! I wonder if I didn't lose some neurons while I was fighting.

"And you?" he asks me.

"I suppose I'm ok. But I still can't believe he won." I murmur.

When I say _he,_ I am talking about Slade. He wanted to take over Jump City and kill us. We fought an entire week but he still won. He started to beat Cyborg. He fought with him until his batteries were dead and he kidnaped him. Then he knocked Starfire out and Robin got angry and he kidnapped both of them, while Robin was distracted. Beast Boy and I called all the others Titans, even Terra, but he beat them one by one until Beast Boy and I were alone. He beat Beast Boy first and that put my guard down and he knocked me out while I was trying to heal him. And now here we are, all prisoner, in hospital beds, without knowing where are the others and what he wants to do to us.

"Guys, you're awake?" asks a voice at my right.

I turn my head to see Robin wide awake.

"Yes, Beast Boy and I are awake." I respond.

"Robin?" asks a weak voice.

" **Starfire,** are you ok?!" he asks with a frantic voice.

"I am the okay, boyfriend Robin." she answers him with her trademark accent but her voice is shaking, like if she was on the verge of tears.

It is at that moment that Slade decides to come in. Still wearing his black and orange suit with his mask on, he walks in the room, his hands behind his back and his head held high, like if he owned the world. Still as presumptuous as ever.

"Hello Titans. Sleep well?" he asks us with his deep and low voice.

His voice is full of pride and malice, speaking like royalty. You are going to say: _as usual._ But the pride is even more pronounced.

"Slade! What do you want with us?!" asks Robin, hos voice full of hatred for the man before us.

Slade walks over Cyborg, ignoring completely Robin, and turns on our friend.

"Aw man, what happened?" asks Cyborg, confused.

"I beat you up, my dear Titans. Completely destroyed you. But I have to say that you fought well, especially Beast Boy and Raven. I have to say that I'm impressed by those two and that is why I'm keeping you alive. For now." he says in a menacing voice.

"Like Robin said, what do you want with us?" I ask, anger welling up in me.

"I want your deaths to be spectacular. And now that I rule this city, I can do whatever I want with you without being arrested because I control the police too. I decided to do a show where, every year, twenty-four of you are going to be chosen by hazard and they will have to fight to death in an arena to survive. They will be just one survivor and they will be the winner. The winner can live in their district with the risk to be chosen again or let the others by themselves and go live in Jump City, like a normal civilian, without having to worry about this game. All of this will be filmed, of course, and will be the only show everyone will be able to watch. They are twelve teams. Those teams are called districts. You five are in the district 12. The district pairs are for the heroes and the districts impairs are for the villains. I called this show Hunger Games." he explains proudly.

"You're a psychopath!" I spat at him.

"Call me whatever you want but I won and, now, you're at my mercy. You have a week before the elections."

With that, some guards unleash us and lead us to a big house with a sign written on it: _District 12._

"Don't even try to escape, it is impossible, trust me." informs us Slade before walking away with the guards, leaving us alone in the outsides of our new house or, should I say, district.

"We were wondering when you would come." says a voice behind us.

We turn around to meet my mother, Arella, my sister, Metrion and Beast Boy's sister, Ginny.

My mother seems to be healthy. Pale but normal skin, brilliant blue eyes, long black hair coming to the middle of her back, standing as straight as an _i,_ with a long white dress, she is as beautiful and royal as ever.

As for Metrion, she doesn't look really healthy. Her beautiful fiery hair coming a little after her shoulders didn't change but her blue eyes are glassed, puffy and red like if she cried a lot those last times and her already pale skin is now white as the snow, making her freckles stand out, under her eyes and on her nose.

Ginny doesn't look well, either. Her usually bright blond hair is now of a pale blond color, her bright green eyes are as haunted as my sister's and her Californian skin is now pale green, like if she was ill, but, fortunately, not as green as her brother's or there would have been a real problem.

"Oh no, he found you." I say sadly.

"Don't worry it'll be alright." tries to reassure me my mother.

Suddenly, a wave of anger wells up in me, letting all of that stress and panic come out with it.

"Don't tell me it'll be alright! It won't alright! In three days, two of us will be chosen to fight to death, in an arena, to amuse Slade! Without forgetting all of our friends and even ennemies, in the other districts!" I exclaim.

She bites her lips before answering:

"We should talk about it, calmly, inside."

* * *

 ** _Here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction, Hunger Games Teen Titans! (I swear my titles are so original XD)_**

 ** _Review!_**


	2. The participants

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorited :D_**

* * *

 **Raven POV:**

We are sitting on the sofa, in the living room, discussing about what we could do. Well, to be honest, we aren't finding a lot of solutions. Okay, we aren't finding anything.

"We won't try something, unfortunately. Well, at least, for now. We'll have to sacrifice some people." says Robin gravely.

"What do you mean exactly?" I ask, worried.

"Well, we have to let Slade starts his psychotic game and, while he's concentrating on the game, we escape, save the maximum of heroes and villains and we fight." he explains forcefully.

"So we don't do anything?" I ask to make sure I heard correctly.

"No, not now, sorry."

At that moment, the TV goes on and Slade's masked face appears on the screen.

"Hello dear heroes, dear villains, dear viewers. It is time for me to tell you some details. You have a week until day D. It means the day when two persons in each districts will be chosen to participate at the game. We will take you on a place where we will chose two persons by hazard, in front of you, but the districts will be separated for security. The participants can volunteer, of course. For now, my fellows participants, rest and enjoy your friends or roommates of districts until then. The district's limits are the gardens because, like you saw earlier, the districts are big mansions with gardens. Now, I am going to present you all the participants in each districts. I repeat that the districts impairs are for the villains and the district pairs are for the heroes."

Slade disappears, some background music starts and a photo of Red X takes his place. I suppose that at each participants their picture will appear.

"District 1, villains:

Red X! He's a grand villain who never got captured. He can throw all sorts of X and teleport. But don't laugh because the first Red X who created those arms and that costume was Robin himself.

Kardiak! A giant heart with metal tentacles who serves him to aspirate his victims, like a vacuum.

Kataro! A specialist of martial arts thirsty for power.

Psimon! A psychic who can control minds.

Professor Chang! A genius who would have defeated the Titans if Red X wasn't there.

Steamroller! A robot who can transforms his hands in a steamroller to crush his enemies.

Angel! Can fly, grow her wings and has superhuman speed.

And Bob! Born from a substance which tastes like meat called New-Fu, he can multiplies himself.

District 2, heroes:

Mento Dayton! A famous telepath, leader of the Doom Patrol.

Elastigirl Dayton! She can grow or shrink and is elastic. She is in the Doom Patrol.

Robotman Cleef! Almost entirely a robot, only his brain is human. He is in the Doom Patrol.

Negativman Trainor! Radioactive soul, he can separates his soul from his body and make little explosions with positive energy. He is in the Doom Patrol.

Melvin! A seven year old girl, she can make whatever she wants with her imagination.

Timmy! A five year old boy, he has a supersonic cry.

Teether! A three year old little boy, he can eat whatever he wants and spits it out as missiles.

And Geo Force Markov! Terra's brother, he can control minerals."

"NO HE CAPTURED THE DOOM PATROL!" shouts Beast Boy, panicked.

"HE TOOK MY CHILDREN! HOW DARE HE?!" I exclaim, my face red of anger.

"Calm down you two, we can't do anything about it. We are too stuck in this District and are as powerless as them." tries to calm us down my mother.

"But they're way too young!" I retort angrily.

"I know sweetie, but we can't do anything except hoping they will not be chosen." she answers with a finality in her voice.

I take a deep breath before looking at my sister. She seems to be on the verge of tears, watching Geo Force picture like it was her life line.

I remember that she was inseparable with Geo Force since she met him. I always thought there was more between them than friendship. Now, it is sure that my sister feels something more than mere friendship for him.

"District 3, villains:

Mumbo! Magician experimented, he can do whatever he wants if he has his hat and his wand.

Overload! Creature entirely made of electricity.

Puppet King! Marionette who can put your soul into a marionette and control your body.

Plasmus! Creature made by a substance gelatinous unbreakable.

The Joker! Nemesis of Batman himself, he is a psychopath and a genius.

Killer Moth! A giant moth who talks, thinks and acts like a human. He can control every insects and larvas he wants and mutates them.

Mad Mod! Britannic who can drive you crazy with his school made of illusions.

And Phobia! Can make your worst fears come real and teleport.

District 4, heroes:

Red Star! A Russian who controls a radioactive energy utterly destructive.

Wildebeest! Half-Wildebeest, of course, half-human, he fights like an...animal.

Fixit! Villain who became a hero because of Cyborg, he is a technopath.

Wonder Girl or Cassandra Sandsmark! Daughter of Zeus and of an archeologist human she can fly and has super-strength.

Batman! I think everyone knows the famous Batman of Gotham City.

Superman! Alien who can throw laser beams from his eyes, can fly and has super-strength.

Wonder Woman! Can fly, has super-strength and a truth lasso.

And Flash! Super-speed, he can make tornados, vibrates through walls, and break the time line, but I took away this last power, of course.

District 5 villains:

Brother Blood! Director of the Hive Academy, he's a telepath and is extremely intelligent.

Billy Numerous! He divides himself.

Gizmo! Really intelligent, he makes his own gadgets with his own little hands.

Mammoth! Really big and muscled, he has super-strength.

Kyd Wikkyd! Can teleport, create portals in other dimensions, fly, is good at martial arts and is very furtive.

See More! His eye can do whatever he wants like see through materials, create a parachute with it, throw laser beams etc...

Cheshire! Really good at martial arts, she can whip you with her pigtails and claw you, or, if you are not lucky, cut you in two with her long steel nails retractable.

And Melchior! Ancient wizard, he uses black magic and can change into a dragon. Maybe you never heard of him because he was trapped in a book by a wizard of white magic called Rorek. I intruded the Titans Tower and liberated Melchior from his book. He has now Rorek's body but don't think he is less deadly just because of that."

"WHAT?!" I shout.

I am shocked. How did he do that? You need powerful magic to liberate someone who is trapped in a spell that powerful and, as far as I know, Slade doesn't have that ability.

"District 6, heroes:

Lightning! He can control and create lightning, as his name says, and create storms with his brother.

Thunder! As his name says, he can control and create thunder and create storms with his brother.

Chu-Hui! Master of martial arts despite his age.

Val-Yor! Alien with super strength, rayon lasers, endurance and knows some martial arts.

Killowat! Controls electricity.

Argent! Manipulates a red plasma-energy to create whatever she wants and flies.

Bushido! Does martial arts with his swords.

And Pantha! Queen of the ring, she has super strength.

District 7, villains:

Brain! A really intelligent robot, he can control whatever is made with technology. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of evil.

General Immortus! An immortal man who participated at every wars of history.

Madame Rouge! Metamorphic, she can take whoever's appearance and voice and is elastic.

Monsieur Mallah! Gorilla really intelligent and strong, he is the second of Brain.

Warp! Is from the future and has many weapons from the future.

Harley Quinn! The Joker's girlfriend, she is a sanguinary psychotic really good at martial arts.

Trident! A creature who proclaimed itself as the master of the oceans, he can clone itself.

And XL Terrestrial! He can grow and shrink.

District 8, heroes:

Jericho! My son who became a hero can possesses people.

Kole! She can change into an indestructible crystal.

Gnaark! Super strength, again.

Herald! Can open different dimensions with his trumpet.

Hotspot! Can change into a man made in fire and lava and can throw lava and fire in this form.

Artemis! Cheshire's little sister, she can use an arc, knows some martial arts, tracking and how to use weapons.

Larry! A Robin from another dimension who's finger is magic.

And Galfore! Adoptive dad of Starfire of the Teen Titans, he has a super strength and can fly like every Tamarans."

Starfire stifles a sob.

"District 9, villains:

Control Freak! With his remote, he can make whatever he wants alive and teleport in TVs.

Cinderblock! Man made of concrete and stone.

Ding Dong Daddy! He can ride a car...

Dr. Light! Controls the light and can make whatever he wants if it has something to do with the light.

Instigator! Has super-strength and is really good with technology.

Johnny Rancid! Really good with mechanic, he can do whatever he wants with his motorcycle and has energy pistols.

Krall! Warrior from the years 5000 B-C.

And the Master of Games! Can take away other's powers and use them.

District 10, heroes:

Aqualad! Can breath underwater, talk with marine creatures by telepathy and control water.

Terra Markov! Can control minerals and was my last apprentice. She is the sister of Geo Force Markov.

Bumblebee Bleecher! Has energy stings, can change height and can resist mind control.

Speedy! Archer with specials arrows he does martial arts.

Mas! Like his brother, has super speed when he touches his brother's hand.

Menos! He has the same powers as his brother, Mas.

Jinx! Ancient villain, she has bad luck power and knows some martial arts.

And Kid Flash! Has super speed, can create tornadoes and can walk through walls.

District 11, villains:

Adonis! His suit is like his second skin. Without it, he's nothing.

Atlas! Entirely a robot, he has super strength.

Blackfire! Starfire of the Teen Titans' big sister, she has super strength, can fly and throw starbolts by her hands and eyes.

Fang! Human with a spider's head, he can throw spider webs and injects crippling venom by his fangs.

Mother Mae-Eye! Can hypnotize persons with her delicious pies and make her pastry alive.

Pank Rocket! Super sonic sound with his guitar.

Soto! Stupid alien made of stone.

And Kitten! Daughter of Killer Moth, she can too control insects and larvas.

District 12, heroes:

Arella Roth! Raven's from the Teen Titans' mother and wife of Trigon the Terrible, she can do some spells.

Ginny Logan! Little sister of Beast Boy, she doesn't have any power. I took her just because she is Beast Boy's sister.

Metrion Roth! L

Raven's little sister, she has the power of fire, is a telepath, can teleport and has visions of the future.

Robin Grayson! The famous Robin, leader of the Teen Titans and first apprentice of Batman, he does martial arts and has fights with weapons.

Starfire! Alien and princess of Tamaran, she has super strength, can fly and throw Starbolts.

Cyborg Stone! Half-man half-robot, he has super strength, a cybernetic intelligence and has some weapons in his body.

Beast Boy Logan! Changeling, he can change into whatever animal he wants even if they don't exists or not anymore.

And for the end Raven Roth! Half-demon half-human she can levitate, do black and white magic, heal, is a telepath, telekinesis, can teleport, open portals in other dimensions, knows some martial arts, is really intelligent, has visions of the future, is an empath, does astral projections and many other things that I don't know and, maybe she doesn't even know herself, because she is really powerful.

Now, you know with who you will have to fight against or watch, later. So, we will see next week, at the choosing ceremony."

And with that, the screen goes black.

"Wow! he really complimented you Rae!" exclaims Beast Boy, in shock.

It is really surprising. Slade isn't the type to compliment people especially if say people is one of us. So, why did he do it?

" _I_ didn't even know you were that powerful." continue Beast Boy, in awe.

I bow my head. I don't really like the fact that a psychopath complimented me.

"Well, I am going to prepare diner." says my mum, getting up.

I smile weakly. My mother has surely sensed that I am feeling uncomfortable and decided to make a diversion in her own way.

"Can you do something vegetarian please, ma'am?" asks Beast Boy, politely.

"Of course, don't worry and you can call me Arella." answers my mother gently.

"Okay." he answers timidly, looking at the floor.

"So, what do we do now?" asks Cyborg.

That is the question everyone is wondering about, the answer that no one has.


	3. Journeys in the district

_**Thank you to all of you, reviewers!**_

 _ **To answer to a review; we could say that Raven is Katniss but, you will see, I didn't copy the book exactly. Raven is Katniss but, in a way, Beast Boy is too. You will see why ;)**_

* * *

 **Beast Boy POV:**

It's been five days since we are trapped in that district and we still didn't find a plan.

Robin is always in his room, trying to find a good plan to get away and fight Slade before someone will be killed, in those games. Starfire tries to cheer us up, especially Robin, by cooking Tamarianian dishes. I still can't believe that Slade found the right ingredients. Cyborg doesn't stop fabricating things to relax; Arella does the household tasks, the cooking and all those things, exactly like a mum; Metrion and Ginny are stressed and scared to be chosen and having to participate at the games and Raven is worrying for everyone and, because of that, I don't let her get out of my sight. I try to cheer her up by telling her jokes and making her play some video-games with me. But, what surprised me, is that she was willing to do all of that. When I tell her a joke, she laughs and/or makes a sarcastic remark and when I ask her to play with me some **video-games** she says yes. Raven plays willingly with me! I am worried for her. I mean, I am really happy that she is willing to spend some time with me but I have a feeling that she will volunteer. I wouldn't support it.

Since day one, I have a crush on her and the more I know her the more my love for her grows. If she dies, I wouldn't forgive myself. I might even kill myself.

Please don't take my Raven.

 **Metrion POV:**

In two days, it will be time for the 'elections'. Two more days and two of us will have to leave and certainly die.

I am so scared. I know that if I am chosen I wouldn't survive. I mean, I am powerful but I can't kill a soul and I am younger than everyone here except for Ginny, Melvin, Teether and Timmy. Maybe I am just two years younger than my sister but it makes all the difference.

And Raven is scaring me. I think she is going to volunteer but I wouldn't support it if she dies. She is my sister! And I know I am not the only one who remarked it.

Beast Boy is always by her side, even more than before. He isn't really discreet. At least half of the Titans know that he is in love with her. He is so cute with her! They are perfect for each other! I mean, opposite attract, after all. And I know that my sister loves him too. But, at least, she is discreet about it. If she hadn't told me, maybe I wouldn't have guessed. And fortunately, she told me because when I arrived in the Titans, I had a little crush on Beast Boy.

But, now, it is over and I don't want to be against my sister. Why? For three reasons.

1) We are sisters and we promised each other that we would never be jealous of the other but be happy for her. And I love her way too much to steal her boyfriend. Well, future boyfriend.

2) Even if I did try to have him, I wouldn't have **any** chances because Raven is just perfect! She has a body of a goddess, Beast Boy's words not mine but it is true, beautiful purple eyes, smooth and shiny violet hair and I could go on and on.

3) We can't stand between them, they are destined. Look how it get for Terra and Malchior!

Anyway, now, I am just waiting for them to get together.

If Raven doesn't go in the arena.

 **Beast Boy POV:**

"Dinner!" announces Arella.

I run towards the table and sniff the scent. It smells delicious!

The dinning room is situated between the living room and the kitchen. Inside, they are a wooden and polished table with beautiful engravings in it; eight chair assorted with the table around it; a beautiful chandelier in crystal hanging in the middle, atop the dinning table; and a wooden cabinet with some plates and glasses. The wallpaper is grey with beautiful black forms on it, making the room a little more cordial. I sit on a chair and observe one of the engravings. It has a form of a mythical creature running after another. An hydra maybe.

"What are we eating?" I ask while the others sit down.

"Lasagna." answers Arella.

"Vegetarian?"

"BB stop annoying everyone with your vegetables. Meat is what is good." says Cyborg.

"This _meat_ was some poor and innocents animals!" I exclaim, scandalized.

"Don't forget that animals eat each other." says Cyborg, smug.

"Not all of 'em!"

"Stop it, boys!" scolds Arella. "There's a vegetarian lasagna and one bolognese."

"Ok it's good for me." I say.

"Good, so, who wants vegetarian lasagna?"

I lift my hand and, to my surprise, Raven too.

"Raven?! But, you're not a vegetarian!" exclaims Cy.

"So? Even the ones who aren't vegetarians can eat vegetarian lasagna. And it's been a while that I'm asking myself if I won't become a vegetarian." answers calmly Rae.

"WHAT?!" shouts Cy.

"YAS! High-five Rae!" I exclaim.

"But, why?" whines Cyborg.

"Beast Boy's right. Why should we eat animals? They're living beings. Why shouldn't we be cannibals 'til we're at it?"

"Well, good job, BB! You corrupted my baby sis'!"

"I didn't corrupt her, I just showed her the right way in life." I answer joyfully.

"And Raven was educated as a vegetarian." interrupts Arella.

"Ha! So, it's you who corrupted her, Cy!"

"No, in the contrary, I showed her the right way in life."

"Right way in life my ass!"

"STOP THAT!" screams Rae.

"Sorry Rae." I apologize, my ears dropping.

"Can we eat now?" she asks, rubbing her temples.

So, we start to eat in silence.

 **2 days later**

 **Beast Boy POV:**

Tomorrow will be time for the elections and I still didn't confess to Raven that I love her. I want to tell her because if one of us...

No, don't think like that!

Anyway, it is night time, now, and everyone is in their room except me. I am walking towards Raven's room in the dark corridor. I arrive in front of her room and lift my hand to knock. Come on, BB, you can do it. I knock softly on her door, my eyes closed tightly.

She opens the door and asks:

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?"

"Well I... I..." I stutter.

Come on, BB, it isn't that hard! You just tell her 'I love you Raven' and it is over!

"Yes?"

"Ummm... I wanted to ask you to not volunteer tomorrow."

That's it BB, tell her something else you fool!

"I don't...I wasn't going to-"

"Don't tell me that you weren't going to do that, I know you were going to do it."

Maybe it isn't that bad if I tell her that. I don't want her to die. And I am not the only one.

"I have to, I can't let you all die in my place, I would never forgive myself for that. Never." she explains.

"Raven, if **you** die, **I** won't forgive myself, ever! I might even commit suicide!"

She jumps a little when I tell her that, surprise written on her face.

"What? But why?" she asks confused.

I take her hands in mines. Come on, it is now or never!

"Because I...because I..."

"Yes?"

I sigh, defeated.

"Because you are my best friend, Rae, and I wouldn't take it if you died. And, beside, I am not the only one. Metrion can't lose you, you are her only big sister and Arella wouldn't support it if she saw her daughter die in live."

She seems crestfallen for a second. Her dad eyes bore into mine before she straighten up. No, it has to be my imagination. Why would she be crestfallen?

She sighs, resigned before nodding.

"Okay, I promise you, I won't volunteer."

I jump of joy and hug her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rae!"

"You're...you're welcome." she stutters.

I let her go, wish her a good night and walk back to my room to finally sleep.

* * *

 _ **I admit, I'm cringing a lot. Even though this story is far better than my trilogy, the beginning is still childish. I wrote it just after High School Teen Titans 3 so, I was really young. I still rewrite it a little to make it better but, the more it will go on the more the writing will improve.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Review!**_


	4. The elections

**Raven's POV:**

Today, it is the day D. Today, twenty-four persons are going to be chosen to kill each other in a game. I feel like I am living in a slaughterhouse. The worst in all of this is that I promised Beast Boy to not volunteer and, now, I regret it. But I can't do anything, now, a promise is a promise. And, unfortunately, I am incapable to break a promise. I think Beast Boy certainly noticed that fact.

Our district is gathered in a little arena with a scene, at the end. A micro and a bowl with some little papers in it are on a tiny table, in the middle of the scene, and we are, now, waiting for Slade's arrival.

Speaking of the devil, Slade appears on the scene and takes the micro. He watches each one of us with his unique and twinkling eye through the little hole in his mask, giving him his famous mysterious and sinister look.

"Welcome dear citizens and dear district 12. Today, two persons, in this district, are going to be chosen to participate at the biggest game of history: Hunger Games!"

The citizens who came to watch this _ceremony_ applaud, all sitting in a tier. Exactly like the arenas where the gladiators fought, in the Roman time.

"In this jar are laying some little papers with the names of the candidates on them. The candidate chosen will be, then, one of the two participants of the district 12. I'm telling you again that you can volunteer anytime you wish. Well, now, we shall commence with the draw." he announces with his low and monotonous voice.

While he is choosing a paper, I whisper to Beast Boy:

"I promised to not volunteer but promise me that, if I'm chosen, to not volunteer either."

"But-" he stutters.

"Promise me!"

He sighs before conceding:

"I promise."

I smile at him and turn towards the scene to see Slade choosing a paper. He reads it and lifts his head up, watching each of us. Letting a moment of suspense tick away, he calls:

"Raven Roth!"

My breathing itches, almost stopping all together, feeling relief and apprehension rising in me, and advance slowly towards the scene. I turn back around to see Beast Boy opening his mouth but I hastily whisper to him:

"Remember, you promised."

He closes it and I see some tears rolling on his cheeks. It breaks my heart to see him like that but I continue to advance towards the scene, against my best judgment, my fingers shaking by the stress and fear engulfing me. I walk up the stairs, feeling like I am dreaming, almost hoping it really was one. Wishing I was anywhere else but here, I continue my march until I arrive, standing next to Slade, on the scene.

"Congratulations Raven, you're going to have the honor to participate at the biggest game that history ever had!" says Slade, his voice filled with malice.

I ignore him, looking straight before me, a placid mask on my face.

"Good, now, for our next candidate."

He takes a paper and announces:

"Ginny Logan!"

Ginny, wide eyed with fright, starts crying, tears falling down her cheeks, and advances towards the scene, trembling like a leaf. But-

 **Beast Boy's POV:**

No! Why did I make that stupid promise?! Now, Raven will have to participate at the game where she risks to die. I should have known better. She will certainly die, all because of me.

I start crying, ignoring the weird looks the public is throwing at me or the sympathetic ones that my friends are giving me, while Slade chooses another paper, where the name of the second participant is written.

"Ginny Logan!" he gloats.

The world stands still, all of sudden.

No! Not my baby sister! She will never survive! She hasn't got any powers or special abilities she could use to defend herself! She will be killed immediately! I can't let her go with those insane persons. She is too young and incapable to defend herself against adults with powers. And more importantly, there aren't just heroes, there are too a lot of vilains who would be most pleased to kill the little sister of one of their ennemies.

No, I can't lose my sister along with Raven.

She starts crying softly and silently and walks towards the scene, shaking and trembling, but I took my decision.

"No! I volunteer." I shout, determined.

"NO!" screeches my sister, turning back towards me while watching me with wide eyes filled with fear and despair.

I advance towards the scene, my head held high, while my sister tries to pursue me to stop me, the guards restraining her.

"NO, NO, NOT GARFIELD, PLEASE!"

She cries harder, ugly sobs escaping her throat, struggling against the guards' grip who are restraining her by her arms. Screaming, crying, bitting, clawing, kicking and punching, she struggles the hardest she can but the security are restraining her without even breaking in sweat. It confirms my decision to take her place. She is too weak against us.

I climb up the stairs of the scene, diverting my gaze from my poor sister who is still wrestling, hoping to be capable to prevent me to participate. I am standing, now, at Slade's left while Raven is standing at his right, both of us watching straight forward, without glancing once towards our persecutor, now dictator of Jump City.

"Well, here is our first volunteer! I present you the participants of the district 12, Raven Roth and Beast Boy Logan!" exclaims Slade, an evil glint in his single eye.

 **5 hours later:**

Raven and I are on a train, driving towards the camp where we will train, for two weeks, to learn how to survive in this barbaric arena where we will soon be fighting the same prize; life.

The train is really huge with, in it, several chambers and restaurants with a living room in each. There is, naturally, diverse bathrooms and toilets. In fact, each wagon is a five stars hotel room, since we are travelling for two days straight. But there is one important rule: we can't go in the other wagons. We are not allowed to go from wagon to wagon because, for now, none of us, participants, know who are our adversaires. And, apparently, it has to stay like this. For now, told us Slade.

I still can't believe that Raven and I are both chosen! It means that one of us will die. It is inevitable. Slade really insisted on the fact that there will be just one and only winner.

Then, I will let her win! I will protect her until I take my last breath! She deserves more than me to live a happy life. She deserves to win this game. So, she will win. I will make sure of it.

Since we mounted on the train, Raven didn't say a word. Me neither and that is rare, I admit. But I don't know what to say. What can you say to your secret love when you are heading towards your deaths, against your will, knowing that you can't do anything against it? I know that Raven is too much of a realist to speak about the weather or something positive. But I don't think it is a good idea to talk about the game. We don't need to remind ourselves of our situation. But this heavy and awkward silence is worst than a morbid and depressive conversation. It can't go on further.

"Who do you think will be there? As participants, I mean." I ask.

She shrugs, feigning indifference, her head still turned towards the window open to a cornfield.

"I hope that the Doom Patrol wasn't chosen." I continue, determined to make her answer.

"I hope my children weren't chosen either." she answers, bitterly.

I smile at her sadly, knowing that I messed up a little. Her children who are, in fact, Melvin, Teether and Timmy, three orphans, are in the same district as the Doom Patrol. Expressing my wish for the Doom Patrol to not being chosen, I nearly said that I wanted the children to be chosen instead of them.

"Me too. But think about it, there's a chance against...four that they weren't chosen." I say, trying to make up what I said earlier.

She nods, pensive, without even correcting my math's error. I sigh. I hope everything will be okay for her, that I will be able to protect her.

There is only one way to find out.


	5. The rules

**Raven's POV:**

We are now arrived at our destination, whatever it is, after exactly twenty-eight hours and thirty-two minutes. We have to wait for our manager for them to lead us to the train's exit before leading us to wherever we have to go to. Beast Boy and I are waiting patiently and silently for their arrival, both of us at two meters from the door that we think is the exit since it is the only one who is completely locked. After two minutes of waiting, a sound of a key and of a lock which is being opened interrupts our peaceful silence before the door in question is being opened, letting the passage open for our manager to enter.

She is certainly in her early twenties, is fairly petite and small, maybe a meter and fifty-eight centimeters, has beautiful and shiny blond hair in a square cut reaching her shoulders, beautiful blue eyes sparkling with vivacity and thin pink lips lifted up in a small smile, showing her white and perfectly aligned teeth. She is wearing an elegant and formal outfit, consisting of a white button up shirt tucked in an azure blue skirt hugging her legs and reaching her knees with a slit coming up mid-thigh, a jacket matching the skirt closed by one button and azure blue high-heels as well. She seems to be a nice and polite girl. For now.

"Hello Raven and Beast Boy, I'm Cassie, the hero's manager."

"Hi Cassie!" greets Beast Boy joyfully.

"Hello" I greet her as well, more stoically.

"I'm a one of your biggest fans. It's horrible that Slade won. But, all we can do, now, it's to train you to help you with your survival." she says as if she repeated that part in front of a mirror.

Beast Boy stops smiling all at once and nods solemnly.

"Good. First, now, I will explain to you the different tactics you can use to survive. To begin with, you have to make yourself some sponsors." she starts, straight forward.

"Sponsors?" I ask curiously, lifting an interested eyebrow up.

"Yes, the sponsors will be really useful when you'll be...playing in the arena." she explains, frowning at the word playing. "They'll help you." she finishes with more confidence.

"How?" Beast Boy asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, for example, if you're hurt and if your sponsors want to help you, they can send you some medicaments or something like that to help you surviving." she explains hesitantly.

"Cool!" exclaims Beast Boy, happily.

Doubtful by the grimace that Cassie is trying to hide, I ask:

"But?"

She sighs, resigned.

"They're not always allowed to help you. It's Slade who, in the end, decides if he accepts the sponsors' offer. So, personally, I think it will be rare that something like that happens. But, don't worry!" she exclaims, seeing disappointment invading Beast Boy's eyes. "They still can help you, we don't know for sure. Don't lose hope. And, of it reassures you, it isn't the only tactic you can use to survive." she says.

Cassie smiles comfortingly at us and leads us towards an immense building which seems to be a huge luxury hotel. There is surely at least thirty floors and the building is covered with big windows seeming to be mirrors outside excepted where some balconies with multicolored flowers are taking their place. At the entrance is laying a red carpet leading through two big doors made in glass with two handles in gold. Yes, it is certainly there that we are staying until we leave to participate at the game. It is definitely Slade's royal and luxury style.

"To make yourself some sponsors, there is two parts." continues Cassie with her explanation. "The first one is the show. You have to parade with the others in a char. There's a char for each district, of course. You have to impress the spectators, make them love you." she insists. "Probably with your outfits and your char. This game is starting with such a focus on appearance, this is crazy." she mutters.

"It seems funny!" comments Beast Boy with a big toothy grin.

I smile discretely. He always tries to break the tension. It is one of his many capacities I love about him. But, of course, Beast Boy notices my smile, he never misses one, and his eyes lit up suddenly making me blush.

We enter in the elevator, after entering the hotel, in silence. The elevator is as elegant as the rest of the hotel with an immense mirror in the bac, handles made in gold and a red carpet on the floor. The elevator is pretty big, he can contain seventeen persons in it to be precise, and, after glancing towards the different floors, I notice there is, as I thought, thirty-one floors. The button for the twenty-seventh floor was pushed, indicating our destination.

"The second part" continues Cassie with more spirits. "is the interview. Each of your turn, you will go on the stage to talk with the speaker. He'll ask you some questions and you'll have to answer them, of course. You'll have to use some tactic to coax them. For example, a tragic story or a brave one." she murmurs.

"Or a love story?" asks Beast Boy, interested.

"Yes it works too. It works perfectly, even. she nods, her smile reappearing suddenly.

The elevator interrupts us by ringing, the elevator's doors open and we step out. A gasp of surprise escapes my mouth by the scene before me.

The floor is, in fact, a huge suit with two floors. The type of hotels where the millionaires go to for their vacations or stays at when they have a business trip. It is magnificent! Simply and purely splendid!

"Dude! It's so cool!" exclaims Beast boy, his eyes shining with excitation.

Being the little curious he is, he starts exploring and visiting the suit. I, for my part, sit on the sofa with Cassie, watching dumbfounded the room where I am at the moment, the living room, waiting for Beast Boy to return.

The room is at least forty square meters with white walls and a grey one, in the back, with a flat screen hanging on it. The sofa, the one where Cassie and I are sat on, is made with black leather with, placed on it, some green pillows. A table made of glass is put on a beautiful green rug with marvelous silver figures, in front of the sofa. Under the flat screen, a beautiful hearth made in granite with beautiful shapes carved in it with a pane of glass, separating the inside of the hearth with the room, stands in front of us.

Opening to the living room, I can see, to my right, a modern kitchen. It seems relatively big for a kitchen and is perfectly clean and equipped.

Beast Boy, after having finished his little visit in the upper floor, sits down next to me, a giant grin on his face. Apparently, the upper floor has to be as amazing as the living room and the kitchen. Beast Boy, now calmed, turns towards Cassie, giving her his full attention, giving the signal for her to continue her explanation.

"Okay, now that the part sponsors is over and your little visit is finished, it's time for me to explain to you the concept of the rankings." continues Cassie, a small smile lifting her lips.

"The rankings?" I ask, confused.

"Yes." she starts to explain. "After you'll finish your training, you'll have to perform one of your talents in front of the judges who'll give you a note between one and twelve, that evening, on the television, for everyone to see it, as well as, of course, the note of each of your adversaries. After that, it will be the time for the games." she finishes sorely, her smile vanished by the gravity of the situation.

I nod, showing that I understand. This game is a suicide mission. And if it wasn't enough, there will be just one person who will survive. It means that Beast Boy and I will not get out of this alive together. Only one of both of us, if we are lucky, can have the chance to survive. My dream, even if it was already ironic and slightly impossible since he probably doesn't love me that way, who could love a monster, after all, to spend my life with him is wrecked.


	6. The training

**Beast Boy's POV:**

This hotel is incredible! No, but, I swear, the windows are televisions, we have a jacuzzi and have the brand new video games. At least, for the last weeks of my life, I will live in luxury, before the games. But I try not to think about it too much.

I only think about it the evenings, when I try thinking as to how I will help Raven winning. Raven is someone who is very generous and self-sacrificing, always thinking about other's problems before her owns; she won't let me help her without a fight. But I have to do this. I could never live knowing that Raven is dead because I was incapable to protect her. That she is dead by my fault.

Someone knocks on my door, three interval little knocks. Getting up of my bed where I just woke up, I open the door to find Raven in all her beauty. She wears a black suit that covers her entire body, starting at her throat to her ankles and has her hair held back in a high ponytail.

"Hey Rae!" I greet joyfully.

"Hi Beast Boy." she greets in return. "We have to go to the first floor to train."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, first day of training." I say, apprehension rising slowly in me. "Just let me change."

I close the door and turn towards my huge wardrobe in the corner of my room. I open it, discovering different sort of clothes, almost all of them the black suit that Raven is wearing. I take one of those, strip down before putting the suit on. Surprised, I notice that the cloth suits me perfectly. It scares me to notice how much Slade knows us.

Ready to go, I step out of my bedroom to join Raven and we walk downstairs, to the first floor, where Cassie told us to go, yesterday evening, before going to bed. There, there are already a lot of heroes. There is Robotman, Negativman, Wildebeast, Superman, Val-Yor, Bushido, Gnaark, Herald, Mas and Menos. I walk towards Robotman and Negativman, smiling sadly.

"You're going to participate." I note.

Robotman lays a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry for us, kid, we already lived a long enough life." he reassures me with a brave smile on his metallic lips. "But you, no, you didn't. You have to survive. Try winning for us, kid."

I smile at him with difficulty. If they knew what I have in mind, they wouldn't be happy at all. They wouldn't die in peace.

Minutes later, Cassie arrives, still wearing her smart suit, but, this time, of a purple color, and smiles at us.

"Hello, heroes." she greets us professionally. "I hope you're all ready for this first training. You'll train in the same room as the villains, but-"

No one listens to her anymore. At the word 'villains', every hero started protesting and exclaiming that this idea was stupid and irresponsible. They started howling insults towards Slade, the vilains and the staff, everything mixed in a hubbub resounding in the narrow corridor.

Cassie, not having enough authority, can't seem to silent them, despite her efforts.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shuts up and we turn towards Raven with wide eyes. She seems furious and her eyes are flaring with flames, throwing dirty glares towards whoever has the audacity to look at her in the eyes.

"Let her finish and after that you can whine." she snaps, indignantly.

They stay silent, being too afraid of her to disobey her, letting Cassie continue.

"Like I said, you're going to train in the same room as the vilains but you'll be separated by a big indestructible glass. So, you don't have to be afraid that the vilains will attack you." she explains placidly.

"But they'll know what are our weaknesses!" protests Superman.

"I know but I can't do anything about that, sorry." she tries to calm him. "But, at least, you can know their's, as well."

It seems to calm Superman down, who stays silent, seeming to think about this advantage.

"Good." she continues. "So, when we will enter in the room, you will be able to train with whatever you want, it's a free training. Tonight I'll come to fetch you and lead you to your personal stylist. One for each district."

"Why do we need to see a stylist?" asks Robotman apprehensive.

Being a robot, Robotman hates everything that has something to do with clothes and accessories. He is, now, only wearing a black short as a suit. But, after all, we can understand why. With his stature, clothes rarely suit him and, if they do, they don't go well with his body.

Cassie gives him a reassuring smile before continuing:

"For the parade, this evening, of course. As I explained to each of you, yesterday, you need to make sponsors and, with that parade, you can start to make some. But don't you worry, Robotman. I am certain your stylist will find a solution for your problem."

"Why can we have sponsors? If Slade wants to kill us, why does he let us have help from the exterior?" asks Herald, a frown creasing his face.

Cassie's smile flatters at the question, her skin naturally white even paler than usual.

"It's for making it last longer, isn't it? He wants our deaths to be spectaculars, so, if we die from a little injury, he won't be happy." guesses Raven, a grave expression on her face but her voice still its habitual monotone.

Cassie nods slowly, after seconds ticking away. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Well, enough of that. Go train." says Cassie with a sharper tone.

Before we can protest, she opens the doors and goes in the room. We follow her silently, the mood of our little group degrees colder.

The room is really big, huge even, with a lot of gadgets to train. At my right, in the corner, are the the weighs to throw and to lift, freeing the edge of the wall. Next to the weighs are the treadmills. In the middle of the room is the space made for the duels with multiples weapons next to it like swords, daggers or even training guns. In the back of the room, to the left, are the targets against the wall with multiples arrows and longbows meters away. To the left, next to te entry, stands a huge black rectangle with a door in it. I wonder what this room is for.

I look at my right and suddenly stop, along the others.

The glass is there, we can see it in the middle of the room, between the little black room and the back wall, separating a room like ours. It certainly continues behind the mysterious room but there is no way to prove it. The only difference in the room behind the glass are the persons in it.

In the vilains' side are Katari, Steamroller, Mumbo, Phobia, Gizmo, Mammoth, Madame Rouge, XL Terrestrial, Krall, Dr. Light, Adonis and Blackfire. They are looking at us, as well, smirks adorning their faces.

"Hey losers! Y'all will snuff it!" shouts Gizmo, snickering evilly.

"Yeah!" exclaims Mammoth, still loyal to Gizmo.

"Hello, Beast Boy and Raven. Remember me?" asks us Blackfire, smirking even more.

"It's true, then, the witch is here. She's still as hot as I remember!" growls Adonis seductively, looking at Raven as if she were a donut.

It's decided, if he tries to touch her, I will kill him! What right does he think he has to look at her that way?!

"Ignore them, they will shut up, eventually." advises Rae, a disgusted grimace thrown towards them.

We nod and go to our separate ways to start our training, on our own.


End file.
